dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Mighty Thor/Will Young Justice and Green Lantern the animated series ever return in the future?
I know that I'm pretty much saying the same things that every one else has on this subject but here it goes...Why did Cartoon Network do this? why did they cancel Young Justice and Green Lantern TAS? Are they out of their minds? anyway, I personally feel kind of offended by this move much like everyone else who followed both programs. I will however say that despite how much I enjoyed the Green Lantern series, I am more outraged by Young Justice being given the same kind of treatment from the CN executives. Both programs were clearly the channel's most highly watched/ highly rated programs (I mean seriously, who the hell cares about level-up, annoying orange, and the whole slew of horrible lame excuses for television series that we get from those morons), so why would they cancel them? I don't really know but I know people have made several theories about it. some say it's because the shows weren't able to sell enough toys (sigh, lousy corporate greed). others say it had to do with ratings (personally, I find that hard to believe). what most people seem to agree on however is that the network just doesn't care about their programming because it's animated, and therefore according to them is meant to be targeted towards children. If you ask me, I think that viewpoint is rather biased and stereotyped. Just because a show is animated does not necessarily make it a kids show. Young Justice is a very complex and sophisticated series with great loyalty to its source material and a fond respect to its characters that are fully fleshed out. It ranks among other mature and complex cartoon series like Batman the animated series and Justice League. the Green Lantern series in my opinion is also up there in those ranks, especially with its incredibly powerful finale episode. the finale episode of young Justice was also very good but it seemed to lack strength of the Green Lantern finale. overall, the endings of both finales leave me totally wanting more of them. sadly, I am uncertain if we will ever get to see more. If there any comic book fans on this site who like Marvel as much as DC, it seems that Green Lantern and Young Justice are now going down the way of Avengers EMH, Wolverine & the X-Men, and Spectacular Spider-Man, which is pretty sad. It seems like the writers and producers care more about the shows than the networks do. I thought that DC's quality entertainment like Young Justice would at least be able to stand a fighting chance but no...cancelled. it just annoys that whenever they come out with really good, really mature and complex animated comic book shows nowadays, they never get the chance to last more than one season. What are we left with? Ultimate Spider-Man? yeah, even with Paul Dini's involvement, it doesn't seem like a single episode of that show ever goes anywhere. they're just so random and out of place. quite frankly I don't see why that show's still even on the air? that should have been cancelled instead of Avengers EMH. But then we hear from Jeph Loeb that a new Avengers EMH will be replaced by Avengers Assemble. First he tells us it's a sequel to Earth's Mightiest Heroes, then he says it's a tie-in to the Avengers movie, and now he says it's in the same universe as ultimate spider-man. sigh, okay I pretty much said that last bit because we're getting the same exact kind of BS from Cartoon Network about the new shows Beware the Batman and Teen Titans Go!. they're just making up any excuse they can to get us to watch these shows on DC Nation, but they just don't seem to get it. we watched DC Nation because of its landmark series Young Justice and Green Lantern, and now we want to see both shows having continuations of the captivating stories they gave us. I admit I have mixed feelings about the upcoming Batman series but I have very low expectations for Teen Titans go. seriously CN, this is what you give us? Another Batman show (nevertheless, I'm still a huge Batman fan) and a horrible looking butchered version of Teen Titans (and in a dumbass comedic tone no less)? I can't be the only one who says this but...TV is dead!!!! There's just no more quality entertainment on the old boob tube anymore. all we get now are dumbass cartoon shows with a focus on lame jokes or fart gags like Ultimate Spider-Man (btw, who else thinks that show should really be called Sharkjumping Spider-Man). Despite all this negativity, I'd like to get to the point of that matter. maybe we shouldn't get so bummed out a bout this. Hopefully CN will realize they made a huge mistake and bring back Young Justice and Green Lantern to DC Nation. If not, then I Think a channel like the CW or any TV station that only airs serious shows should pick them up. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things play out. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts